


Butterflies

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their daughter's first day of school and Ash and Jo have to take her to the bus stop. Jo; however, can't seem to let her little girl go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

“You've got your books?”

“Yep.”

“Pens and pencils?”

“Uh huh,” Hailey rolled her eyes, ignoring her mother's frantic display.

“An umbrella in case it rains?” Jo pulled on the zipper of her daughter's backpack, making sure it was fastened tight enough so her few Kindergarten books wouldn't fall out on the bus.

“Mama, it's not gonna rain. Daddy checked the weather on TV, 'member?” she looked up at Jo, wavy blonde pigtails bouncing as she moved her head.

Looking over at Ash, Jo pursed her lips together. It was like everyone was out to get her today. How could they expect her to do this? She felt like she was giving away her one and only baby girl forever. Didn't anybody understand?

“Well....that could change. The weather channel's not always right. You can never be too careful.”

Smirking that toothy little smile, Hailey shook her head. “Daddy said you were gonna freak out.”

“What? I'm...I'm not freaking out! I'm just being cautious and making sure everything is prepared and–”

Coming from behind her, Ash wrapped his arms around Jo's waist, pulling her close. He kissed her cheek. “You're freaking out.”

“You're not helping," Jo faced him, unamused by his affection.

Releasing Jo from his embrace, Ash walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a Wonder Woman lunch box with a Hot Wheels key chain dangling from the handle. 

“Here's your lunch, kiddo,” he smiled, handing the box to Hailey. 

“Peanut butter and banana?”

“Peanut butter and banana, cut into triangles,” Ash reassured her, ruffling her hair.

Jo was wringing her hands, watching her daughter with extreme anxiety. “Make sure you drink all your milk and if anyone tries to steal your food just–” 

“Hit 'em in the jaw," Hailey made a fist and swung it in the air at an imaginary target.

“Yes, hit them in the....wait, what?” Jo furrowed her brow, eyes widening at her daughter.

“Daddy said you said I should hit the mean kids in the jaw when they make fun of me.”

Jo gaped, “I didn't....well....”

Saving his wife's ass, Ash entered the conversation, taking Hailey by the shoulders and leading her to the door. “Uh...look at the time, I think someone's gotta get to her bus-stop.”

“You're gonna walk with me right? Play butterflies in the window?”

“Of course,” he flashed her a half-smile.

“What?" shaking her head, Jo put her hands at her hips and stormed in front of the door, blocking the exit for Hailey and Ash. "But I wanted to walk her to the bus-stop. I'm going too.”

“Daddy said you'd cry if you went with us. He said you wouldn't let me get on the bus," Hailey nodded at her mother, walking up and pushing her gently out of the way. 

Jo just stared and obligingly moved aside as if she had no choice in the matter. “What? Miles....”

Ash gave Jo a quick nod. “Mama can watch us from the window. That way she can wave at you too when the bus leaves.”

“But....but I....”

“It's okay, mama, I'll make butterflies for you too,” Hailey bounced up and down as Ash opened the front door and held it for her to run out of.

Jo brought a hand to her mouth to keep from crying right then and there. She could be strong during this. She knew she could.

“We've gotta get out there. Your bus is gonna be here in two minutes. And remember what mama told you?” Ash looked back at Jo as he began to shut the door.

"Never be late for the bus. I know," Hailey mocked, already halfway across the porch.

“Atta girl. Now c'mon,” he chuckled softly.

Just as the door was about to shut, Jo grabbed a hold of Ash's shirt and yanked him back inside.

“I really have to wait inside?”

Ash raised an eyebrow. “You really think you'll be able to let her go?”

Jo couldn't respond, her mouth gaping open, tears welling in her eyes.

Leaning forward, Ash kissed her.

“Daddy, hurry up!”

Pulling away from Jo, Ash looked behind him at their excited little girl. He grinned.

“Let's give mama a kiss and we can run to the bus.”

~

Jo stood at the window, a crumpled up tissue in her hand. She was looking out at the road, watching as the bus came and went and Hailey went along with it. The door opened and she turned to see her husband come inside. Jo barely blinked at him, all the life drained from her expression.

“Jo, you alright?”

He came over, leaning against the window sill next to where she was standing.

Jo turned back to face the road. When she spoke, her voice was almost a whisper.

“I think I forgot her favorite gummies. You know, her vitamin gummies? I was gonna pick out the cherry ones. She hates the cherry ones.”

Ash snuck his hand into Jo's and gave it a squeeze. “She can have 'em with dinner later. It's gonna be okay.”

“Miles, what if the bigger kids pick on her?”

Ash laughed out loud, gently pulling Jo closer to him. He ran a hand up her back and pulled her into his lap. “Come on, she's a Harvelle. You really think she'll let the other kids push her around?”

Jo just shrugged, laying her head against his shoulder. “I just...I can't believe you told her to punch the other kids.”

“What would you have said?”

“I would have said....the same thing. Fine. You win,” she turned her head slightly and nuzzled her nose on his cheek.

“Just think, only five more hours and she'll be home again and you won't be able to shut her up.”

Sighing, Jo shut her eyes. “I guess.”

Ash chuckled. “And then in ten years she won't want anythin' to do with us.”

She sat up straight, smacking Ash in the arm. “Don't say that.”

“If she's anythin' like you, and you know she is, she'll be wantin' to get away as soon as she gets her license," Ash shrugged his shoulders, "We'll see her for one hour of the day and that'll be it.”

Narrowing her eyes, Jo made a face. “It's good to know I married such an optimist.”

“Yeah, well I got stuck with an overprotective control freak, I think I've got you beat,” he slipped his hand down Jo's back and gave her butt a little squeeze.

Jo squirmed and shot him a devious glare, pushing off from his lap. “Oh you better run.”

“And why's that?” Ash was laughing to himself.

Her eyebrow lifted and Jo bit her bottom lip. “'Cause this overprotective control freak is gonna kick your ass into next week.”

Ash stood up from the window sill and smirking, started to run off, watching Jo over his shoulder as she devilishly chased him into the bedroom.


End file.
